Cursed
by Chaos Moonlight
Summary: She died because I couldn’t protect her….everything that comes close to me die’s…. maybe I’m just a curse. Slight rougexshadow No Flame's Please, and there are a few Character death's.


Cursed

_Note: A new story that popped into my head and wanted to post on, it's my first story so go easy on me! It is short but sweet and its taken me awhile to write this as well as I can._

_Diclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Eggman or Shadow or ANYBODY in Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own the story line._

_Summary: She died because I couldn't protect her….everything that comes close to me die's…. maybe I'm just a curse. (Slight rougexshadow)_

It was early morning and clouds of mist cooled the air. Nearby a blue hedgehog was running at the speed of sound. As if on cue, a bright flash of light appeared. Blinding Sonic,forcing him to stop running. Out of the light landed a black hedgehog with red highlights, Shadow.

"Shadow, what's up?" asked Sonic as the black and red hedgehog ran up to him calmly.

"Me and Rouge were on a mission to destroy the Doctor's base," Shadow paused "and she got caught."

_Flashback:_

"_SHADOW!" screamed Rouge in pain._

"_Wha-?" started Shadow turning around only to see Eggman snickering._

"_Bring Sonic here and I'll release your little friend" Eggman stated._

_End of Flashback _

Shadow grimaced at the thought of what happened. Something was up and Shadow didn't want to even think about it.

"Well come on then lead the way Shadow! We need to find Rouge!" Sonic stated jumping up and down.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Fine Faker" he said pulling out his chaos emerald "CHAOS CONTROL"

In a matter of seconds Sonic and Shadow appeared in front of Eggman's base.

"You know, we could've just ran here…" said Sonic

"Heh! That would've taken longer!" sneered Shadow as Sonic growled in response.

The two hedgehogs then busted open a vent on the roof and busted into the base.

"Oomph!" said Sonic as he landed on top of Shadow.

"GET OFF ME FAKER!" yelled Shadow pissed.

"Ok, ok calm down Shad!" replied Sonic

"Don't call me Shad" muttered Shadow.

_In Eggman's office_

"It looks like Shadow is bringing Sonic! Little does he know that he will never get Rouge back!" said Eggman gleefully.

_Back to Sonic and Shadow._

"ARG! THESE ROBOTS ARE GETTING ANNOYING!" shouted Sonic annoyed as he attacked another robot.

"Heh. We are almost there Sonic be more patient." said Shadow carelessly.

After bashing a few dozen robots they reached Eggman's office. It had an egg shaped door and a high ceiling it was also dimly lit. Not to mention the room was HUGE like a battle arena, little did Sonic and Shadow know it was going to become one.

"It took you two long enough to come here" said Eggman

"It would've been easer if your robots didn't attack us!" said Sonic defensively

"How rude! I only asked my wonderful robots to welcome you!"

"I FIND THAT HARD TO BELIEVE EGGHEAD!"

"YOU! YOU! UNGRATEFUL HEDGEHOG!"

"Stop this! You're wasting time, give us back Rouge and Sonic and I will leave" cut in Shadow.

"HAHAHA! Did you really think id let you win this easily!? We will battle! If you win you get Rouge, if I win she dies" said Eggman.

"WE ACCEPT EGGHEAD!" Sonic yelled without thinking.

"SONIC!" yelled Shadow as Eggman laughed.

"The game we will play is Hangman" said Eggman.

At the snap of Eggman's fingers a robot appeared. It was red and white with the word "EGGBOT" imprinted on the front.

"The game is simple" started Eggman as the lights turned on revealing Rouge tied up from head to toe.

"ROUGE!" said Sonic in surprise.

"That's not all! Up on the ceiling there is a 500 pound boulder. You have five chances to get the word correct, each time you get it wrong the boulder will lower, when you lose she get's crushed" said Eggman happily.

"Sound's simple enough" Sonic said calmly however Shadow felt uncertain.

"HOHO THEN LET'S BEGIN!" shouted Eggman as the game started.

Behind Eggman Shadow could see the boulder lowering to about 10 meter's above the ground which meant every wrong guess would lower the boulder about one meter and if they got the last guess wrong then it would just fall to the ground.

"LET'S BEGIN" said the Eggbot "The E E !"

"I will go first" started Shadow "G"

"THERE ARE TWO G'S" said the Eggbot "The Egg E !"

"You turn Eggface" said Sonic

"No your team keep's guessing till you lose" replied Eggman.

_30 minutes later_

"THERE ARE TWO M'S" started the Eggbot "The Eggman Empire Ru !"

"I know what the whole thing is but I'll NEVER say it!" said Sonic

"Fine I will, Eggbot I would like to guess the whole sentence," started Shadow "The Eggman Empire Rules"

"I can't believe you actually said that" said Sonic "The last thing Eggman's Empire could do is rule"

"CORRECT MASTER EGGMMAN WHAT IS THERE PRIZE?" asked the Eggbot

"RELEASE THE BOULDER!" shouted Eggman.

At that moment the boulder fell.

"NOOO!" screamed Sonic as he and Shadow tried to Reach Rouge in time to save her, but to their avail the boulder made it's impact killing Rouge instantly.

"no…." said Shadow falling to his knee's.

"EGGMAN HOW COULD YOU!" screamed Sonic.

"I will see you again Sonic! Till then goodbye!" ended Eggman as he flew off into the sky.

Sonic glared at the sky for a second then turned to Shadow.

"Are you ok Shadow?" asked Sonic putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm cursed…" muttered Shadow

"What?" said Sonic confused.

"She died because I couldn't protect her….everything that comes close to me die's…. maybe I'm just a curse." started Shadow as he picked up a VERY sharp shark of glass.

"What do you mean Shadow?" asked Sonic confused

"This world would be better without me" said Shadow as he aimed the shard to his heart.

"Goodbye Faker, I'll send Rouge your regard's, Maria, Rouge….I'll soon be with you" said Shadow.

After that Shadow's body fell to the ground, blood soaking his fur.

"I'm cursed…" said Shadow as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Those were his last word's.


End file.
